


In Times of Trouble

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Ziva each reflect on those they leaned on during the elevator scene in 8x23 "Swan Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Trouble

Abby wrapped her arms around McGee, pulling him close as she continued to cry. Losing Mike Franks was bad enough, but she just kept thinking about how many times she’d very nearly lost any of them—her best friends, her family. She felt McGee gently run his hands up and down her back in an attempt to calm her, but it wasn’t working. Her mind just wandered. This could have been McGee.

She hated to be so negative; he was standing right there, attempting to comfort her, after all. But her insides got all—twisty when she thought about what her life would be like without him. In some ways, he was the person she related to most in the world. She’d shared things with him that she would never share with others. She loved him, more than Caf-Pow, and pulling in to a parking spot just as the song on the radio ended, and finding ten dollars shoved in a random pocket of her pants. More than bowling, and possibly more than the bowling nuns. More than almost anything.

“We’re gonna be okay, Abby.” She could feel the vibration from McGee’s voice in his chest, and she held tighter.

-

The drop of the elevator sent a sharp pain to Ziva’s forehead, and she shut her eyes. This was an elevator ride that should be taken in silence. She was trained not to let her emotions get the best of her, even in the toughest of situations. But she found herself sharing everything with Tony. The more she talked, the more she regretted it. This was often the case. But somehow, this time, looking at Tony after she finished purging her emotions made her feel… something. She expected to feel mortified, but she didn’t. She felt— it wasn’t safe, but… accepted? Connected?

Whatever that connection was, it was deeper than friendship or partnership. The other team members could offer emotional support, but she often still felt disconnected and hurt. The more she experienced the sorrows in her life, the more they distanced her from most. But not Tony DiNozzo. Surely they had experienced some rougher periods when it came to leaning on and trusting each other in times of distress. But in this particular moment, there was no one else in the world that could make her feel like this; unashamed of sharing her insecurities and fears.


End file.
